


Kiss of Death

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Dark, Gift Fic, Last Kiss, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DH AU: What if Harry never outed Severus as Dumbledore's Man to Voldemort and the fighters of the Light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for darklyromantic. I think... My darkest fic.

After the war, surprisingly, the Dementors returned to Azkaban. The remains of the old Ministry took advantage and began to Kiss every known follower of Voldemort’s that they could capture.

Remus stared at a man he once bared his soul to, a man who survived one form of death to only suffer another. They were readying Severus Snape for the Dementors. Moments before, Remus had let out all the rage in his heart, at the betrayal and secrecy, asking “Why Severus!? Why?” But the other man said nothing, and simply stared at nothing.

The former Marauder grabbed Severus' face and gave him a fierce kiss before harshly whispering, asking, “Did you ever love me? Or was it all part of your deception?”

Severus’ eyes focused on him, looking hurt and disappointed. But Remus couldn’t take anymore. A sound to his left alerted the magically collared Dementor entering the room.

“Goodbye Snape.” Remus turned around and walked out.

“Remus! I always loved—“ 

Remus closed the door and his heart, for the final time. Even when Harry came running too late, this one time, to save the reviled spy, Remus could no longer cry for the man he once loved, always.


End file.
